Return to Me, Salvation
by Chocoholixx
Summary: After a war, Atemu loses his partner. The Gods grant him a second chance... a chance to change the fate of another teen, in a another universe. Desperate and on the brink of insanity, Atemu accepts. Char death, shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

YD: Erm… I was reading this incredibly good story, _The World Without Me_, by Eternal Cosmos. EC-sama graciously let me use that story's plot. But don't be alarmed, my story will be nothing like that one. If you like Dark Harry, read it!

HS: Yes, I do realize that I am neglecting my runaway and crossover stories…

* * *

**Return to Me, Salvation**

The war waged on, neither side seeming winded. Ryou bravely fought off several Shadow monsters bent on devouring his pure soul. Jounouchi directed several of their allies to help different people. Even Kaiba was helping. He was with Malik, destroying several enemy monsters with the combined powers of their polymerized dragon.

Unfortunately, Yuugi had been grabbed while healing one of his fallen friends. Even Hikari could not help her master. Atemu's magic swirled around him, powered by his emotions. They jumped and collided with each other, mirroring the nervousness he felt. Hikari screeched angrily at Bakura, who was using Yuugi as a shield and hostage.

The Winged Dragon of Ra held its place beside Atemu, hissing at Bakura's Diabound. Bakura clutched Yuugi tighter, holding the knife at his neck. Yuugi knew the only reason Atemu wasn't attacking was him. He was the Pharaoh's one real weakness.

"You know I won't hesitate to kill your little whore." Bakura sneered, nicking the pale skin slightly. Yuugi winced, trying not to move or breathe. Atemu growled, feeling the uncontrollable urge to kill rage within him. His Shadows responded, slashing every which way. Hikari roared her fury to the heavens. She circled the enraged Pharaoh, hissing angrily.

(Do it, Yami. You know Diabound is getting stronger by the second. Don't let me hold you back. Destroy Diabound.)

/Aibou…/

Atemu sighed; his Shadows stilled around him. He knew what he had to do. But he sure as hell did not want to sacrifice Yuugi to kill Bakura. Yuugi smiled sadly at his darkness, eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

/I love you, aibou./

With a voice that did not betray his inner emotions, Atemu ordered Ra to kill Diabound. Bakura's eyes widened. He clearly had not expected Atemu to sacrifice his light.

(I love you always. Hikari will keep you sane. I'll give her the rest of my power.)

Ra's fire consumed the beaten Diabound, killing Bakura in the process. As promised, Bakura's knife slid across Yuugi's pale neck. It was his last transgression against Atemu's soul… and his most damaging. Atemu watched the light die from his lover's eyes. Hikari roared her fury and mourning.

The remnants of Yuugi's spirit and magic lifted from his body. They swirled around Atemu lovingly one last time before flying towards Hikari. The dragon absorbed the light, black scales glowing white. Her shape changed slightly due to the amount of new magic flooding her system. Silver eyes were suddenly flecked with amethyst. Her ebony scales seemed brighter in a way.

The dragon looked down at her master, intelligent eyes knowing just what her master was going through. She flew down to Atemu, reverting to her natural form in seconds. Kitten eyes padded up to the distraught Pharaoh who was clutching the body of his former lover. Hikari knew her master was trying his best to hold back tears. She jumped onto his leg and licked his cheek.

"I… I can't believe he's… gone, Hikari…" Around him, his friends subdued the rest of the enemy monsters. They cheered elatedly, knowing that they had won the war. Their cheering promptly stopped the moment their eyes landed on Hikari, Atemu, and the fallen figure of Yuugi. Dimly, Atemu could hear someone start sobbing. His grip tightened.

"Atemu," Jounouchi appeared at his line of sight, trying to get the unresponsive teen to get up. Atemu only whimpered slightly, a few tears escaping his eyes. Hikari gently licked the tears away.

"You have to let go, Atemu. I know it's hard. But you know that Yuugi wouldn't want you to linger on his death." Malik said softly. Atemu only responded by burying his face in Yuugi's clothes, trying to absorb his dead lover's vanilla scent. Already, Yuugi was getting colder and his scent was dissipating. Yuugi was gone.

A low wail escaped his mouth. Malik and Jounouchi backed up immediately, warning the others not to get close. Only Hikari stayed next to her distraught master. His Shadows reacted to his distress, circling him. He clutched Yuugi's body and cried. No one moved or made a sound. Even Kaiba did not taunt the grieving Pharaoh. They were all silent and simply watched Atemu cry his heart out.

"He's not going to get over this, you know. He and that other half of his were just too closely bonded. I could practically see a chain linking the two." Kaiba whispered.

"He's right. Yami is not going to recover. He won't be the same Yami we know anymore. Eventually he'll drive himself insane with the grief and pain." Ryou replied dejectedly. The cloth Anzu had given him was turning red from all the blood dripping from the wound. They all agreed to let Atemu grieve without disturbance. No doubt no one except Hikari would be able to get near him without a one way trip to the Shadow Realm.

Hikari watched them go, nuzzling her master slightly. Her nose was wet from all his tears but she paid it no mind. Worried for her master, she pawed at his ear. He looked up briefly. But it was enough for Hikari to register his internal emotions. His normally crisp cerise eyes were _dead_. He looked absolutely destroyed. And of course… he was.

Hikari promptly changed to her dragon form and nudged Atemu. He knew what she wanted. But he did not want to leave Yuugi behind. The grieving Pharaoh clutched the body to his chest, shaking his head at the dragon. Hikari growled menacingly. She would never hurt her master but he was being ridiculous.

She snapped at Atemu, startling him. Never in the five years Hikari had been with him and Yuugi had she ever been cross with him. He caught her eyes and jumped at how intelligent she was. Hikari had truly grown into a magnificent creature, a given since she was born from his and Yuugi's combined magics.

"Hikari… I…" The dragon merely growled, growing cross with her master. Reluctantly, Atemu got on her back. He still clutched Yuugi's body. Hikari paid it no mind, both having no desire to leave Yuugi behind in such a place.

Atemu clutched Hikari's scales, holding Yuugi at the same time. He paid no mind to the fact that he was attached to the body of his dead partner. He just didn't want to accept the fact that Yuugi was gone yet.

Without Yuugi to keep him from going insane, Atemu doubted he would last long. He just couldn't live without his precious partner. Yuugi was all he had. Until Hikari.

Aishizu had come to them one day, with a proposal. She knew Yuugi's yearning for a child, a family. Atemu had been all-against Yuugi magically altering his body, even though neither knew if it were even possible. He didn't want to lose Yuugi, no matter how great the temptation to start a family.

Aishizu gave them a chance to have a child. By pooling their magics, a child could be born. But before they could try anything, Bakura started his war. Times grew desperate and both agreed having a child at this time would put themselves and the potential child at risk. The child would be a weakness both could not afford to have. And the child itself would be in peril at all times.

Though Yuugi had tried to ignore it, a burning need filled him. The desire to hold and cherish became too strong. Atemu had felt it too. They agreed on a kitten. When the kitten first opened her eyes, she had been confused. But the magics within her gave her power. She had grown and developed a second form. Her second form was a shimmering black dragon. Her second form proved very helpful. Two months after her "birth" Bakura had tried to kill them in their sleep. Hikari had saved them both and earned herself an enemy in return.

Her original form was so cute and cuddly as a kitten would be. Her silver eyes immediately drew in any soul. Her beautiful white fur was stunning and ever so soft. Yuugi had promptly named her Hikari, the Japanese word for light. Atemu had only gazed fondly at his precious light. He was elated that Yuugi was happy. They both were ecstatic that they had someone to care for.

Some of their friends had thought that the kitten would drive the two apart. Yuugi paid so much attention to Hikari that they were sure Atemu would be jealous. And of course, he was. But Yuugi convinced him otherwise. The kitten brought them even closer, if it were possible.

But now Yuugi was gone and those memories would be all that Atemu had.

Hikari landed in front of the apartment he and Yuugi had shared. As soon as Atemu was standing, Hikari reverted back to her original form. The cat purred and bounded ahead. Atemu followed at a more sedate pace, holding Yuugi's body. He tried to keep the tears from blinding him. But a few tears managed to escape his eyes, falling on Yuugi's face. He was already cold, as a body would be without its soul.

Hikari's persistent mews brought him back to Earth. No matter how powerful the small cat was, she could not open a door. The simple fact used to make him laugh and cheer up a little. Now he only nodded the cat as he unlocked the door. He and Hikari scanned the place, searching for any unpleasant surprises Bakura may have left before he died.

There were no surprises in the apartment. Atemu set Yuugi's body down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him, covering him completely. As strong as everyone thought he was, he was nothing without his partner. He couldn't bear to look at Yuugi's face again, lest he collapse into tears.

Hikari jumped onto his knee and nuzzled his face. Atemu noticed that Hikari's eyes were flecked with amethyst… a very familiar color of amethyst. He almost burst into tears again. He recalled the last words of his lover. Yuugi had transferred his power to Hikari, before he died. Otherwise, the power within him would simply fade away, searching for another worthy vessel.

Atemu was glad that Hikari had traces of Yuugi's power. It kept him from losing his mind. He picked up the kitten and stroked her soft fur. She purred, sounding so much like Yuugi when he was happy. He choked back sobs and Hikari licked his nose.

"I can't believe he's gone, Hikari." The cat mewed sadly in response. "I… I have to prepare his… funeral… Dear Gods, Hikari, what am I going to do?"

About a week later, all of Yuugi's old friends and Atemu gathered together. Atemu had decided on a regular burial. He had shed his tears and felt he could shed no more. The people around him were clinging to each other, mourning the loss their brightest friend.

Atemu just stood there, numb all over. His Shadows were oddly calm. Hikari kept glancing at her master worriedly. His lack of emotion was scaring her. After only a week, Atemu was losing grip on life, despite Hikari. The cat could only do so much. Atemu needed his other half. Every second without Yuugi was killing him slowly. It was torture and it was driving him to the brink of insanity.

Atemu wasn't aware of how long he stood there, staring into the distance. Yuugi's friends had left a variety of different flowers. There were daisies, white carnations, white lilies, zinnia, and thyme. Atemu loosely held a red tulip in his hand.

He sank to his knees, crying again. The red tulip lay in front of him while he clutched a small locket. The small gold locket was in the shape of a heart. Inside, there was an amethyst. The color reminded Atemu of Yuugi's eyes as they sparkled with mirth.

Hikari sat there, watching her master sorrowfully in dragon form. The emotions Atemu was emitting made her nervous and she changed instinctually. She could see how much he missed Yuugi and it pained her that she could do nothing to alleviate that sorrow.

"He didn't deserve any of this!" Atemu shouted to the heavens. "Damn you all! I HATE YOU!" He sighed and unclenched his fists. The locket dangled from around his neck, glinting. Atemu fell forward and Hikari instantly caught him.

A bright light suddenly enveloped the two, pulling them upwards. Hikari recognized the magical signature as unthreatening. Her form curled around Atemu's unconscious body. His emotions had worn him out.

As they ascended, a note fluttered down and landed next to the forgotten tulip. Tomorrow, Jounouchi would come and find the note. He was be shocked and horrified but understanding. The rest would be angry for Yami leaving but ultimately, they understood.

_My friends,_

_I cannot bear this pain in my heart anymore. The hole in my heart is growing by the second. I am sorry if I seem to be running away. But this is my choice. Yuugi was my life. Now that he is gone, I have nothing left to live for. Hikari chose to come with me, as she has no other family. Please don't hate me. I loved Yuugi and always will. My bond with him just runs too deep. _

_I'm sorry,_

_Atemu_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Nothing much to say here. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

YD: And I give you the second chapter…

* * *

**Return to Me, Salvation**

When Atemu came to, Hikari's dragon form was still wrapped around him protectively. Immediately, he suspected something was wrong. Hikari never slept in her dragon form with him and Yuugi. Expecting the worst, Atemu did not open his eyes fully. His surroundings were dimmed. There was no one around.

Tentatively, Atemu ordered his Shadows to search the room. They did not reply. Now Atemu knew something was amiss. His Shadows did not disobey him lightly.

"Be at peace, son of Ra. You will come to no harm here." Atemu felt soothed by the voice. His eyes closed again. Then he rapidly sat upright. He stared into the face of one he had no recognition of.

The past week came flying back to him. The war was over. Bakura was dead. Yuugi was… gone. And he was alone. A choked sob escaped his lips. Hikari immediately awoke in response to her master's distress. She saw an unfamiliar face and paused. Hikari reverted to her natural form and jumped into the stranger's arms.

Atemu gaped. Hikari never warmed up to anyone so fast. The stranger laughed softly and stroked Hikari's fur.

"You are surprised? Have you forgotten your own beliefs? Millennia ago, you would have bowed to me in an instant."

Atemu quickly ran a list of people he worshipped. Yuugi… Yuugi… and Yuugi. No one else. So who was this woman? He gasped, realizing who she was. He almost tripped over himself trying to bow to her. Mentally kicking himself for his idiocy, Atemu kept his gaze trained downwards.

"Rise, son of Ra. You need not bow to me here." Atemu obediently rose but still looked down, ashamed that he didn't realize who she was quicker.

Hikari jumped down from the goddess's arms and rubbed against Atemu's leg. He smiled down at her and reached down to pick her up.

"We heard you." Atemu froze, remembering what he had said before blacking out. "And we forgive you. The desperation you felt echoed throughout the skies. We do not blame you for your outburst. Anyone would be depressed when their soul mate is taken so abruptly."

"Thank you for your forgiveness. I do not deserve it." The goddess motioned for Atemu to follow her. He picked up Hikari and followed Bastet from the room.

The rooms seemed to remind him of Yuugi. Maybe it was just grief or maybe insanity, but Atemu kept seeing Yuugi over and over again. It was tearing his aching heart to bits each time he saw Yuugi's brilliant eyes.

Finally, they came to a stop in the biggest room Atemu had seen yet. The ceiling was so high; Atemu had to crane his neck to see it. Sections of the room were different for some reason.

"Welcome, son of Ra." Atemu was promptly glanced forward. He fell to his knees and bowed. Some of the gods chuckled. Normally, Atemu would get angry if someone laughed at him. Given the fact that he was being laughed at by gods made it worse. But a pleasantly numb sensation occupied his body since the light faded from Yuugi's eyes. His emotions were bleeding away. And there was nothing he could do about it.

In a way, this numb feeling helped him. He felt no pain, no grief, no anger. He felt absolutely nothing on the inside. All he wanted was the warm feeling Yuugi gave him. Atemu felt cold… chillingly cold and pleasantly numb. It was a horrid combination.

"Rise." A commanding voice rang throughout the room, silencing the small chuckles. Atemu obeyed, standing slowly. Hikari stood next to Atemu's legs, unmoving.

"What is it you wish of me?" Atemu said blandly. He purposely left any respect for the deity before him out of his voice. In the back of his mind, Atemu hoped for death. His soul was bleeding from the pain in his heart. If he died, maybe he'd see Yuugi again.

"You have fulfilled your purpose. You are free. Now you have a choice."

Atemu finally looked up, meeting the deity's eyes without fear. Emotions were nothing to him now. His dead eyes bore into the other's.

"Your choices are to either depart to the afterlife or continue living."

"I only want to see my partner again. This is my heart's wish. I don't care about anything else. Everything can rot in _Duat_ for all I care." Faintly, he could hear a few of the holy ones murmur in disappointment. He didn't care. Hikari's eyes took on a glassy stare. She swayed slightly but Atemu paid no notice.

"Very well. You shall have that wish."

Atemu wondered why he still felt nothing. Was his heart a black hole sucking all his emotions away? Not even light could escape a black hole. What good would happiness be to him if it were swept away?

Hikari staggered as if drunk. Her vibrant eyes dimmed alarmingly. She gave an extremely weak meow, which alerted Atemu. He looked down; she looked up. Their eyes met and a shock passed between them. His blood ran cold. For a moment, Atemu could only see the amethyst in Hikari's eyes. He could see Yuugi's disappoint stare and small frown. How he loathed that look. Yuugi could not hate his other but when Atemu did something foolhardy to try to protect him; Yuugi would go silent and simply stare at him.

It unnerved Atemu to no end. Yuugi's eyes bore into his, trying to make him understand. He felt himself weakening under his partner's unrelenting gaze. The message Yuugi was sending him was clear. He didn't want his lover to suffer on his behalf.

The cold numbness melted away under Yuugi's fiery gaze. He felt warmth settle in his heart, repairing it ever so slightly. Yuugi's eyes stopped staring at him so severely. With a sparkle, Yuugi's eyes returned to their silver color flecked with purple. Hikari's eyes.

Atemu choked. Yuugi left him again. He felt tears welling in his eyes and made no effort to repress them. Hikari looked at him sadly. Her magic was fueled by her masters' emotions. With one of her masters gone, she drew emotion from Atemu. When Atemu stopped feeling, it had made her weak.

A few tears fell on her fur. Atemu had picked her up when she was thinking of something else. Dutifully, she licked some of the tears away. His eyes were clenched shut as he cried. Seldom had Atemu ever shown weakness to anyone but his partner and Hikari. Now here he was, crying like a lost child in front of his old gods.

His knees had long since given way. Atemu paid it no mind. He simply mourned the loss of the one person who was his world and life.

All the gods could see the destroyed teen in front of them. He was so different from the blasé, uncaring adult they had seen before. And now they knew. They knew how much Yuugi had affected the Pharaoh's cold heart. They knew how empty he felt without his other half to love him.

Once Atemu had gotten control of his tears, Hikari jumped down from his arms. Atemu made no move to rise. He sat there but shifted his legs to prevent them from going to sleep.

"How am I going to see Yuugi again?" he asked desperately.

"We cannot bring the dead back." Any hope that Atemu had trickled away. His shoulders slumped dejectedly. "However, we can send you to a parallel universe where you do not exist. You might be able to change the events that occur there."

Atemu straightened ever so slightly, signifying that he was indeed listening. Hikari sat next to his legs, watching the deity. Her keen eyes bore in the god's, just daring him to dash her master's hope again.

"You died in the other world while sacrificing yourself. So when the other Yuugi completed the puzzle, nothing happened. You did not appear. But we can send you to that time as an adolescent. This would allow you to be closer to your partner. Be warned that this Yuugi might be completely different. You may not like it. And so, this is your last chance to move on to the afterlife."

"Would I be able to see Yuugi in the afterlife?"

"No. He was a mortal. You are a son of Ra, a king of old. He is lost to you in the next world, should you choose that way."

"I choose a mortal life."

"So be it."

Before the gods could push him into another universe, Bastet granted Hikari a few more powers. They did not know what dangers lay ahead. Being Atemu's Guardian, Hikari had to accept a few more powers. But her appearance was not altered by the absorption of the new magics.

Atemu covered his eyes as the gods started chanting. Golden light swept across the room, consuming them all. Atemu felt as if a thousand needles were pricking his skin everywhere. The pain steadily grew worse. He opened his mouth in a silent scream as his back arched. He fell backwards, unconscious before he hit the ground. Hikari collapsed next to him.

As the glow faded, so did the room. There was nothing left. Atemu and Hikari were gone, sent spiraling through the cosmos. The gods would not be able to help either in the parallel world. No one would aid him. Atemu had only his instincts and his Guardian to help him.

The greatest of Atemu's troubles had only just begun.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Am I evil or what? Oh, and did you recognize one line I took from the LotR movie?

HS: School is starting soon… don't expect fast updates.


	3. Chapter 3

YD: Original story idea credit to Eternal Cosmos. Without that story, this one wouldn't have been possible.

* * *

**Return to Me, Salvation**

Atemu awoke with a start. Everything seemed peaceful and quiet. He turned to his side and noticed Yuugi wasn't there. Neither was Hikari. Both must've already gotten up and didn't have the heart to wake him. But what happened? What was going on? The last thing he remembered was the gods… and the light. Was it all just a dream? A horrid nightmare? If it wasn't, why was he here, safe and in the apartment he and Yuugi shared? Atemu decided to let the issue drop for now. It was much too early for thinking anyways.

A jolt of pain coursed through his body when he stood. The pain forced him to his knees as he clutched at his forehead. As soon as it had come, the pain disappeared, leaving him gasping on the floor.

Now Atemu knew something was amiss. Whenever he or Yuugi were ever in any sort of pain, Hikari would come. But she was not here. He couldn't sense Yuugi or Hikari at all. Could it just be a dream? Was it even possible?

He decided to go find one of them. Since it was the weekend, Yami dressed casually. He donned some dark blue jeans and a regular T-shirt. As soon as he finished dressing, the door slammed open. Startled, Atemu jumped back, hitting his shoulder rather harshly. He hissed in pain and gripped the shoulder.

"So you're my roommate." A disdainful voice said. Atemu looked up in surprise. He'd never heard that voice speak so hatefully before. Glaring amethyst eyes was not what Atemu expected to see.

Then it hit him. This was not his world, not his universe. And this Yuugi was not his Yuugi. That meant this wasn't a dream. His Yuugi was dead and he was in an alternate universe alone. But he wasn't supposed to be alone. Where was Hikari?

"I suppose you're thinking about that strange cat of yours." Even this world's Yuugi seemed to be able to read his mind. Atemu kept silent and simply nodded. "Well, there aren't supposed to be pets in the dorms and frankly, that cat was weird."

Atemu felt a stab of horror through his heart. The gods said that he might not like what he saw in this Yuugi. This Yuugi was killing him with his cruel words and vindictive nature. Atemu shoved his feelings aside and concentrated on Yuugi.

"Where is she?" He ground out, temper rising. Atemu never had any patience for people that rubbed him the wrong way. This Yuugi was definitely pissing him off.

"She's probably halfway across the world by now." At Atemu's horrified look, Yuugi smirked. "I kicked her out of the dorm."

They both heard a distant scratching sound. Annoyed meows could just be heard just beyond the door. Atemu brushed past Yuugi, pushing him out of the way. He ignored the sound of annoyance and stalked up to the door. Upon opening it, Hikari leapt at her master, thinking he was Yuugi and intending harm. She didn't realize that this was her master and not the teen that had forced her from the dormitory.

When she saw it was Atemu, her claws retracted and she purred happily. She jumped into his waiting arms and snuggled against his chest. Atemu turned toward the irate teen behind him. Glaring fiercely, he practically growled at Yuugi.

"Hikari is the last of my family. If you ever hurt her, I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Yuugi didn't know whether to be scared out of his wits or retort bitingly. He settled for returning Atemu's glare and nodding reluctantly. He didn't have any family either but hey, you didn't hear him griping about it.

At Yuugi's reluctant nod, Atemu turned again and strode out the door, taking Hikari with him. He'd only met this Yuugi and known him for five minutes and already didn't like him. Well, this was an alternate universe… and things were bound to be different. He just didn't expect this.

Hikari purred again, flicking her tail contentedly. Yuugi was so different here… almost vindictive in a way. So very different from the Yuugi that Atemu knew.

He kept on walking, having no destination in mind. Hikari felt warm… Yuugi was always warm too. Atemu always loved just randomly touching his aibou. The touch of warm skin sent his senses into overdrive. Silken lips knew where all his vulnerable points were. Yuugi knew everything about him. Their connection went so deep that it almost killed him when his other half was so cruelly torn away from him.

It wasn't like his other half being ripped away… it was his heart, his soul being whisked away with Yuugi. So he was empty… and alone. Having Hikari could only do so much. She couldn't replace what he and Yuugi shared.

Not wanting to have a mental breakdown in the middle of the street, Atemu steered his thoughts far away from Yuugi. Hikari's tail stopped swaying and the purring sound stopped. She knew something was wrong with her master.

But she couldn't talk to him. Not yet. But she would wait.

Atemu walked straight into the park without realizing it. Hikari jumped out of his arms, purring happily once again. She always did love the park in spring. The flowers on the trees were at full bloom. Atemu walked into the part of the park where he had proposed to Yuugi. Heartbreakingly enough, that day had been exactly six years ago. Or was it less now? The gods had sent him into an alternate universe, a few years in the past. Instinctually, Atemu's hand reached up to his neck, looking for the locket he always wore around his neck. It had been a first year anniversary gift from Yuugi.

The locket had Yuugi's magical signature ingrained in it. Atemu could literally feel some of his lover's warmth in it. Even now, he could feel the warmth the small locket was emitting. Even though Yuugi was… gone, he could still feel his familiar warmth. His heart ached; soul crying out for its partner.

Hikari brought him back to the present, dropping a few flower petals in his hand when he offered it. Atemu smiled softly, albeit sadly. Hikari's aura radiated innocence, much like Yuugi's had.

Deciding that he had to read up on the history of this universe, Atemu picked up Hikari and headed for the library. Like always, there was a sign that prohibited pets from the library. But Hikari could not be parted from Atemu so he had to cast a little bit of invisibility on her. Actually, his Shadows surrounded her, blocking her from view, but the mortals wouldn't know the difference.

He politely asked a librarian the location of old newspapers and was directed to the far corner. Some little things just don't change, Atemu mused. The library was the exact same as in his universe.

Atemu spent three hours sitting there reading old newspapers. He found out that that it was only two years after Yuugi solved the Puzzle in his world. That meant he was eighteen in this world. So he was still in high school. In the other universe, Atemu and Yuugi's relationship had only been going on for one year.

He sighed and stretched, working out the kinks in his back. A small yawn escaped his lips. What time was it now?

Outside, Atemu dispersed the Shadows surrounding Hikari. She blinked languidly and meowed. Chuckling, Atemu held out his arms and Hikari jumped, snuggling into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, feeling her soft fur against his cheek.

"Do you want to go home or go back to the park?" He asked softly. Hikari mewed, yawning slightly. Atemu smiled and kissed her again.

He walked slowly, enjoying the late afternoon breeze ruffling his hair. The sun started going down; the sky slowly darkening. Atemu stopped by the nearest coffee shop, getting a small vanilla cappuccino. Hikari licked the rest of the liquid away and purred.

Atemu paused outside the park, after throwing the empty cup away. If the park looked beautiful in the morning, it looked breathtaking in the evening. Little lights dotted the walkways, letting the couples roam and just be alone. He remembered doing that with Yuugi, one lazy day. He wouldn't be able to anymore.

He tore himself away from his memories and walked on. But he couldn't hide his tears from his Guardian. Hikari mewed sadly and licked away a few stray tears.

"This Yuugi isn't the same, Hikari. I… never truly see him again, will I?" The very thought killed any sort of hope he had left. His heart ached terribly. All he wanted was to hold his hikari in his arms again, forever. Why must life be so complicated?

Eventually, he grew tired of walking. Atemu headed back to the dorm. He yawned several times on the trip back. Finally, he was in front of the right door. The key in his hand trembled slightly. How would Yuugi react if he came back?

Atemu unlocked the door to the dorm as silently as possible. Of all the things he expected, he didn't expect to see Yuugi sitting at the kitchen table with blood around his left arm. Yuugi looked up groggily, eyes clouded.

"Oh… I didn't think you'd come back…" With a dry laugh, Yuugi's eyes rolled backwards and he collapsed. Within a second, Atemu was next to him. Forgotten was the vindictiveness of before. All that mattered now was his hikari was suffering. He didn't care that this Yuugi wasn't the one he knew before. Either way, he would never allow his lover to get hurt.

The cut wasn't very deep but it extended from his wrist to mid-arm. It must've been bleeding for a while if Yuugi passed out. The knife was dumped in the sink and forgotten. Moving quickly, Atemu cleaned the wound, using a wet towel. He ripped the shirt he was wearing and bound it tightly around Yuugi's bleeding arm.

He thought about calling the hospital but decided against it. After all the experience with wrapping cuts from Bakura's war, he was certainly trained enough. Besides, what would he explain to the hospital? What would Yuugi say when he awoke in the hospital? No, it was much better just to remain here and take care of the broken light himself.

Atemu carried Yuugi's limp body from the kitchen to his bedroom. He wasn't sure how Yuugi would react when he knew that Atemu had gone into his room, even if it were only for a second. Still, he opened the door, supporting Yuugi with one arm. It amazed him that Yuugi was so light even in this universe.

He left the sleeping teen for ten minutes while he went to clean up the kitchen. Hikari stayed next to Yuugi, sitting on the pillow. He smiled slightly at his Guardian and left. The door he kept ajar, just in case Yuugi awoke.

When he saw the blood, Atemu shivered, trying to compose himself. Seeing Yuugi's blood reminded him too much of his slit neck when Bakura killed him. Trying to ignore the nausea rising within him, Atemu grabbed a clean towel.

The blood was soon gone but the scent remained. Overwhelmed, Atemu clutched his heart, whimpering in pain. He couldn't save Yuugi. He failed. He failed the one person that ever made him feel complete. A cry of pain surged down the path that once linked Yuugi and him together. Now that Yuugi wasn't there anymore, it bounced back and echoed. He was alone. He was empty.

He was nothing. His eyes strayed to the still bloody knife in the sink. Involuntarily, he reached towards it.

Hikari was torn between going to her master or staying with the hurt not-master. In the end, Hikari left the sleeping teen to go to Atemu. She couldn't change to her other form. The dorm was too small and there was a chance that Yuugi might wake up.

The small cat pawed at Atemu's arm, trying to pull him away from the depressive thoughts. Eyes glazed from the tears still falling, he turned to the cat. Amethyst locked with Atemu's saddened eyes. A flicker of disappointment went through his forgotten link with Yuugi.

"_Hikari_…" Atemu wasn't very sure who he was referring to exactly. His Guardian or his Light.

(Yami…)

With a shout, Atemu slumped across the kitchen table, hand merely inches away from the knife. Hikari's eyes returned to their normal shade of silver flecked with purple. She borrowed strength from her dragon form and dragged Atemu to his own room, careful not to hurt him. The second shirt Atemu had put on held firmly.

At the foot of Atemu's bed, Hikari was at a loss at what to do next. Using the last of her strength, she levitated Atemu's body to the bed. Meowing weakly, she swayed from the exertion. Hikari jumped up, thankfully getting on the bed. She curled up against Atemu, seeking his comforting warmth.

Now, they could only rest. Tomorrow would be a new dawn, a new day, a new chance. Atemu knew a little more about Yuugi; Yuugi knew even less about Atemu. Tomorrow, they'd see how much their rocky relationship changed… or if it even did. Only tomorrow would tell.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Well? Tell me what you think. Like it? Hate it? Think it should burn? Tell me.

HS: And if you have the time, stop by Eternal Cosmos's story, The World Without Me. Without that story, this one wouldn't have been possible!


	4. Chapter 4

YD: Um… I'm sorry?

* * *

**Return to Me, Salvation**

Atemu whimpered softly in his sleep, clutching his pillow. There was something plaguing his mind, something he couldn't escape from. Hikari couldn't help; she'd already exhausted herself.

Who could?

He tossed and turned, crying out for someone who didn't exist, not in this universe, not the same person he once knew. He was reliving the war, all the horrors brought to his mind, cutting through him like ice. His Shadows lashed out against a nonexistent enemy.

The door opened slowly, hesitantly, letting a curious soul in. He clutched the bandage at his arm, wondering why Atemu helped him. Immediately after he stepped in, the Shadows receded and Atemu's breathing settled.

"_Aibou_," he called softly. In his sleep, Atemu did not realize that the one he referred to as partner was not the same person. The teen stayed for a few more minutes, just watching Atemu. He made no move to get closer and then, he left without any trace of ever being there.

"_Yuugi?" Atemu called to the darkness around him. He thrust his arms out blindly, reminded too much of the darkness of the Puzzle. He tried to squelch the panic rising within him when Yuugi did not respond. Looking around for anything other than darkness, he flinched when the darkness curled around him, chilling him. _

"_Aibou!" he rasped through dry lips. The darkness leeched away the warmth of his skin, making him forget the warmth of his partner. The warmth of his light. Atemu cried out in pain as the penetrating darkness stole away his breath. Cold, icy chains held him down when he tried to fight back. _

_He forgot who he was. He forgot what warmth was. He forgot Yuugi._

_The darkness kept bleeding life away from Atemu slowly, torturing him with the memories leaving him. All he knew was darkness and pain. There was no light anymore. _

_Who was he? Where was he? What day was it? What time? This yearning in his heart, what was it? Did he even have a heart? What was he? _

"_Yuugi,"_

_Who was Yuugi? What did the name mean? Why couldn't he remember? Why was it so dark? _

_He heard a voice yell angrily from far away. The chains around him seemed to loosen. Something hissed in the darkness and the chains melted away completely. He fell, no longer remembering how to move. _

_What was that curling around him so lovingly? It shined softly in the darkness. Slowly, it enveloped him. He wasn't aware his eyes had closed until he felt something touching him._

_Warm amethyst eyes met his gaze. The first word that came to mind was angel. Indeed, this person had to be an angel. He was dressed in white and had beautiful features. But they were marred by his expression. He looked worried. But why? And for whom?_

"_Atemu, are you okay?" The name felt strange. But there was no one else around. This angel had to be addressing him. The angel must've seen the confusion because he leaned down and lifted him into his lap. His eyes closed again as the angel ran his fingers through his hair. The touch was so soft, so gentle, so warm, that he was completely unaccustomed to it. All he'd known and remembered was icy chains biting into his skin. _

"_I'm so sorry, Atemu. I didn't think the Shadows would come back for you." The angel sounded so sad, so regretful that it made his heart ache. "Hikari is supposed to keep your Shadows as bay. But she exhausted herself. Poor girl. Don't lose hope with my other self. He's just… lonely and misguided."_

_He felt himself getting sleepier and sleepier. The angel, still stroking his hair, smiled. He leaned down and kissed his forehead._

"_I'll see you again soon, Atemu. Stay strong until then." A soft laugh graced his ears and his eyes slid shut._

Sunlight streamed through the window. Hikari was still sleeping, curled up with her tail across her small body. Atemu remembered the other teen… how was he now?

Slowly, as to not disturb his Guardian, Atemu got out of bed. He wondered briefly how he'd gotten there from the kitchen. One glance at Hikari told him the answer. His cat always awoke before he did. For her to be sleeping in was extremely strange. She must've used her magic dry, he mused. Petting the cat once more, he stood and left the room.

Yuugi was stretched out across the couch. He had re-bandaged his arm. While sleeping, this Yuugi looked so much like the one Atemu was used to. This sleeping figure made his heart cry out for its counterpart. Atemu shook his head and looked away, blinking back tears.

After he'd gotten control of his emotions, Atemu entered the kitchen. The knife from yesterday was still in the sink. He felt sick as he looked it. But still, he cleaned the knife and put it back in its place. It was funny how all the small things were the same, like the location of a room, or the scent of Yuugi's clothes, yet big things, like personalities were all different. Atemu didn't like it. He doubted he'd be able to use the knives. What if Yuugi had cut before? Blood doesn't go away, even if you can't see it. It was like eating food covered in blood… Yuugi's blood. Atemu shivered and set his mind to making breakfast.

On pure instinct, Atemu made his Yuugi's favorite… chocolate chip pancakes. No matter how tired Yuugi was, chocolate chip pancakes always made him get up.

Just as Atemu predicted, Yuugi was stumbling over to the table, rubbing his eyes groggily. Wordlessly, Atemu stacked a plate of three pancakes. He poured vanilla and syrup on them, just the way Yuugi loved them. He placed the plate in front of the other and handed him a fork. With a small smile, Atemu served himself.

Yuugi was floored. How did a complete stranger know his favorite breakfast, much less know what he like on said breakfast? It was mind-boggling. Yuugi did not want to think this was a stalker. That was just way too creepy.

The pancakes were quite good. Atemu hated cooking; Yuugi usually handled the culinary area better than he did. But once in a while, Atemu would let Yuugi take a break and make him his favorites. So Atemu actually was quite adept at making Yuugi's favorites.

The meal passed in silence. They both ate slowly, relishing the taste of the food. Finally, Yuugi spoke, voicing the question he had been pondering.

"How did you know these are my favorites?" Atemu froze.

"I… I didn't know. They're my favorite…" He trailed off, hoping that Yuugi would buy it.

"You're lying." Atemu flinched. He couldn't help it. Yuugi was just as perceptive in this universe as the other. He was acutely aware of the other's eyes burning into his back. Atemu did not look up. He couldn't lie to Yuugi, not even this Yuugi.

"Tell me what's going on now." Yuugi ordered, practically growling. He didn't like secrets. Secrets killed people.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Atemu whispered. Yuugi's palm hit the table loudly, making Atemu jump slightly.

"Just try me." He ground out, temper flaring. Atemu squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. This reminded him too much of another he failed Yuugi. It was horrid and caused a wall between them for several weeks until Yuugi had finally reached for him again. Atemu absolutely hated Yuugi shouting at him in anger. Even worse were his silent treatments. His hikari was a wonderful person. But because Atemu rarely disappointed him, having Yuugi angry at him was the worst thing possible.

"I'm sorry, hikari." He whispered brokenly. Hikari jumped up onto the countertop, hissing angrily. Yuugi immediately backed away, having no desire to be scratched. Atemu clung to his cat, shivering pitifully. He hated lying to Yuugi, hated feeling his disappointment.

"Light? I'm a lot of things, Atemu, but light is not one of them."

"Stop… please…" Atemu looked so lost sitting there, blinking back tears. "I can't tell you why. I'm sorry. I hate lying to you, hikari."

Yuugi was beyond confused. What the hell was going on? Why was Atemu acting like this? What happened to the Atemu from yesterday? Shaking his head and frustration, he left the kitchen for his room.

Atemu watched him go, half stuck in his own memories. When Yuugi wanted to be alone, he wouldn't slam the door. He heard a door click as the lock was shut. He did that. He locked the door as soft as possible but to Atemu, the sound seemed to echo through out the dorm. Atemu pushed the plate away and rested his hand on his arms.

"I've failed again, Hikari. I'm only pushing him away."

After a few minutes of silent deliberation, Atemu decided to talk to Yuugi. There was no way to explain the entire situation to Yuugi without sounding like a nutcase and winding up in a mental facility, so Atemu decided to use a another example.

Meekly, Atemu knocked on Yuugi's door. There was no answer. In another universe, Atemu would just sit in front of the door until Yuugi opened it. There was no answer.

Thinking there was no one there, Atemu slowly opened the door. Big mistake. Yuugi was changing. He had already donned a pair of incredibly tight pants and was reaching for a shirt. Thankfully, Yuugi had yet to notice Atemu staring at him from the doorway.

Yuugi grabbed a random shirt and slipped it on. Atemu was frozen. Yuugi was just as beautiful here as the other universe. Although, this Yuugi had a few scars. They looked too straight to be accidental. Yuugi gathered his sleeping clothes, bending over. Atemu shivered, barely restraining himself from stepping inside the room.

Atemu tore himself away from the sight, closing the door silently. He sat down on the couch and tried to pull himself together. Hikari glared at him and refused to settle down in his lap, opting for curling up next to him.

A few minutes later, Yuugi stepped out of his room. This allowed Atemu to see what he was wearing and admire it fully. Then a question struck him.

"Where are you going?" Yuugi looked toward him, surprised, again, that he hadn't left yet. No one ever lasted very long with Yuugi before they begged for another roommate. The surprise in his eyes died, replaced with a cold hardness.

"What do you care? If you can't tell me why you know so much about me, why should I tell you anything about my life? And if you already know so much, why don't you tell me where I'm going." Atemu suppressed a wince.

"Will you come back?" He asked softly. Yuugi looked taken aback. He could name plenty of people who'd love for him to drop off the face of the Earth.

"I might not."

"Please… please come back."

Yuugi shook his head and left. The door shut ominously. Atemu felt suffocated, locked in. Was there no end to this pain? Atemu sighed heavily and shifted to put his elbows on his knees, holding his head on his hands. Beside him, Hikari mewed unhappily. All the negative emotions Atemu kept emitting didn't do much for her temper. He needed a balance.

But why wouldn't Yuugi promise to come back? Would he come back? Unanswered questions spun around in his mind. He closed his eyes and sighed. Why couldn't fate just be nice to him for once? Hadn't he suffered enough? Maybe it was all karma coming back to bite him.

"Hikari… what am I going to do?" He refused to let the tears fall. He had cried enough and wouldn't allow any more tears. Hikari sensed his inner turmoil and rubbed against him soothingly.

Atemu turned to look at the cat, imaging Yuugi's eyes looking back at him. It hurt. He let Hikari jump into his arms and held her. Her fur smelt so good. It reminded him of… him. Atemu shook his head. The ache in his heart wouldn't go away. He had to stop thinking of… him. He began to regret his decision slightly. No, in the Afterlife, it'd still be the same. He wouldn't be able to see _him_.

It hurt thinking of him. There was a gaping hole where his heart had been. But he could still feel it beating brokenly. With every beat, more blood spilled across his soul room floor. The hole grew bigger every time he saw this world's… every time he saw his other half that didn't fit. It hurt unbearably. He felt as if that hole was breaking him.

Whimpering slightly, Atemu moved his arms to his chest, squeezing slightly, trying to hold himself together. The hole stopped growing slightly, letting him breathe. Hikari looked at him worriedly.

Would this pain never cease?

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

YD: Yeah… I have another idea for a story and I stupidly accepted another LiveJournal challenge. I'm an idiot.

HS: Reviews please?


	5. Chapter 5

Atemu wasn't aware of how long he sat there, stroking Hikari's fur gently. It might have been seconds, minutes, hours when the door slammed shut and he heard a body thump. Jumping up in surprise, Atemu headed for the door. Hikari followed irritably, having been shaken awake.

Of all the things he thought might be there, he didn't think an unconscious Yuugi would be one of them. Blood pooled around his middle and his arm. Atemu felt sick just looking at the crimson liquid seeping from his light's body.

Hikari meowed loudly, breaking through Atemu's hazed mind. Carefully, he shifted Yuugi's body to see where all the blood was coming from. He recoiled in horror as he surveyed the damage. A large gash, obviously made by a knife, was still bleeding on his stomach. His jeans were torn and bloodied, as was his shirt. Yuugi's arm was bleeding too, from what, Atemu did not know.

Gingerly, Atemu lifted his light and carried him to the bathroom. He needed to get the blood off of him and clean his wounds. He could come back later to clean the blood off the floor.

Ignoring the fact that this was not _his_ Yuugi, Atemu removed all of the teen's clothing. He tried to restrain himself from reacting to the sight of a naked Yuugi. Slowly, Atemu began to wash Yuugi as gently as possible.

Once he was clean, Atemu began bandaging his wounds with the First Aid kit in the bathroom. His mind kept flashing back to the time where Yuugi had taken a blow from Zorc for him. It had been even worse then. Yuugi had been bleeding heavily and the overdose of Shadows in his system nearly killed him. Atemu had spent many a night beside his aibou, watching for any signs of hurt. Yuugi had been strong enough then, he would survive this.

Still, the waiting was horrendous. It made him doubt himself and his usual pessimism didn't think that Yuugi would make it. Thankfully, the dawn of the seventh day marked Yuugi's awakening. The first thing Atemu had done was cry in relief and kiss Yuugi.

He wouldn't be able to do so now. Still, his touches were loving and gentle. This wasn't his Yuugi yet he treated him the same. Potential problems could arise from this. But at the moment, Atemu didn't give a damn. His Yuugi or not, he didn't want Yuugi bleeding to death from Ra-knows-what.

Having finished cleaning and bandaging Yuugi, Atemu carried him to his room. He searched Yuugi drawers for pajamas. Unabashed at searching through his hikari's clothing, he found a simple blue outfit. Once Atemu dressed him, he began to lay his hikari on the bed. Unconsciously, Yuugi's fingers gripped Atemu's shirt. A small sigh escaped his lips. Reminded too much of his Yuugi to be safe, Atemu closed his eyes. Yet he still let Yuugi pull him closer.

Leaning over Yuugi, Atemu was painfully reminded of what was his and what was not. This wasn't his Yuugi. This was a vindictive, harsher side of the one he loved with all his heart. But his warmth, his scent didn't change with his personality. He still felt like the Yuugi, Atemu once knew and loved. It wasn't fair, not in the least. Forcefully, Atemu restrained himself from claiming Yuugi's lips. He couldn't break what little trust Yuugi had in him.

Looking at Yuugi's sleeping face was yet another reminder of what he couldn't have. He looked the same as his Yuugi. He still sensed an underlying layer of wariness and mistrust permeating Yuugi's relaxed aura. In the last years of Bakura's war, Yuugi had gained a new level of wariness. Atemu felt it sometimes while they slept. Yuugi worried what was to come, the outcome of the war, and ultimately, whether or not they would live.

Yuugi's soft breaths ghosted over Atemu's face. He suppressed a shiver, not wanting Yuugi to awaken. He tried his best not to react to Yuugi's warm breaths. He gritted his teeth, holding back any sound that threatened to escape his throat. Hikari watched impassively although ready to spring at any sign of danger.

Yuugi's even breathing lulled Atemu into a trance. He wanted nothing more than lying down beside Yuugi and reveling in his warmth. If it weren't for Hikari watching him, Atemu would have lost his self-control already. He was itching to lean down and kiss those tempting lips. He was so close too!

But finally, Yuugi's grip loosened and Atemu moved away quickly before he did something foolish. His heart beat sounded so loud that he was sure Yuugi could hear it too. Again, he realized a problem. Should he stay or should he go?

On one hand, Atemu didn't want to leave Yuugi in case something happened to him. On the other hand, Yuugi might not want him here. He decided to stay. Yuugi screaming at him was better than inadvertently causing him more harm.

Atemu sat on the ground, leaning on Yuugi's dresser. Hikari jumped into his lap. Placing her paws on Atemu's chest, she licked his chin to pull his attention to her. Turning his head, Atemu stared into warm, amethyst eyes. Immediately, he felt a strong pulling sensation on his soul.

(_Yami_…)

Choking back a cry of pain, Atemu convulsed slightly. Hikari continued holding Atemu's wavering gaze. The connection fell through when Atemu's eyes suddenly rolled back. He slumped over, unconscious.

_He awoke again in the arms of the angel from before. He seemed surprised to see him again. But the surprise soon melted into warmth. _

"_Hello again, Atemu. I didn't think you'd be back so soon." The angel paused for a second, as if contemplating the reason why he was here. "I tried to reach you again. Hikari's link with you is weak but the Gods did grant her a few more powers. The link with establish itself soon. You will not feel so alone then, Atemu."_

"_Who…" He tried again, not remembering how to form words. It felt strange. "Who are you?" _

_For a moment the angel looked hurt. He thought if the angel had not been holding him, he would have recoiled as if slapped. Tears welled in the angel's eyes and he instantly felt bad for being the cause of the angel's pain. _

"_You… you don't remember me?" His voice sounded strangled, as if he was holding back tears. In fact, the angel was withholding tears. He clung to the angel, fearing that he would leave. It would be dark if he left! The icy chains would come back for him and leech away the angel's warmth! No!_

"_Don't leave!" He pleaded desperately. His words seemed to flow from his mouth now. "Don't let me go back to the dark! It's cold! I don't like the dark!" He clung to the angel, arms wrapping around his waist. He buried his face in the angel's stomach, whimpering pitifully. _

"_Atemu, Atemu, darling, I won't leave you. Please don't ever think that. I was just… startled that you didn't remember me. Are you sure you've forgotten my name?"_

"_I—"_

Atemu opened his eyes slightly to see Hikari's amethyst-flecked silver eyes. He blinked a few times, wondering how the hell he'd blacked out. She stared back silently, having no mind to weaken her master again. It took great effort to try and connect with Atemu. Each time she had gotten only his name before he blacked out.

He sat up again and watched Yuugi, holding Hikari in his arms. Still, the exhaustion remained with him. Forgetting the fact he still needed to clean the blood from the floors, Atemu stretched out on the floor of Yuugi's room and slept. He did not dream.

Yuugi groaned softly, eyes cracking open. He didn't remember passing out on the bed, much less falling asleep. His wounds hurt like hell. How did he get here anyway? The last thing he remembered was entering the dormitory. He thought he could die of blood loss here instead of the streets. Turning to the side, he saw Atemu stretched out on the floor, holding the freaky cat. Her eyes bore into his, eyes calculating.

Atemu. He did this. He treated and dressed his wounds, even going so far as to carry him to bed! Why did he care so much? Yuugi knew exhaustion when he saw it and Atemu carried years of stress and exhaustion on his shoulders. Why did he fucking care so much?

Limping over to where Atemu lay, Yuugi kneeled next to the prone teen. Hikari tensed, ready to defend her master if need be. Yuugi shook his head.

"I won't hurt him." He felt ridiculous, talking to the cat. Somehow, he knew she understood when she relaxed again. She looked away, uninterested. Turning his attention back to Atemu, Yuugi reached out and touched his cheek. Normally, Atemu was a light sleeper but he had given in to the exhaustion. Atemu did not even twitch when Yuugi stroked his cheek. Yuugi's hand moved to Atemu's hair, so much like his own.

"Why do you care so much about someone so worthless?" Yuugi combed through Atemu's hair, enjoying how soft it was. "I owe you my life now. I'm indebted to you. I wish I knew more about you. I hate being in debt, especially to someone I know nothing about."

Yuugi scoffed at his own words, taking his hand back. He turned the cat that was watching him with her eerily piercing gaze.

"I'm not letting him sleep on my bed. But I'll get a blanket for him." He paused. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he wasn't wearing the clothes he'd gone out in. Rage built in his heart for the sleeping teen. No doubt Atemu had seen each and every scar on his body, _his naked body_.

He had half a desire to kick Atemu, hopefully breaking a rib or two. Three things prevented that. Atemu had saved him from his own stupidity twice now. Hikari was watching his every move, greatly resembling a hawk stalking its prey. And Yuugi never hit an opponent that was already down. His sense of honor still had not died after so many years on the streets.

Cursing himself softly, Yuugi unwillingly wrapped a blanket around Atemu's still form. He watched Atemu sleep for a few minutes, surprised that someone with such varying moods seemed so calm in his sleep. But Yuugi knew better. Street-honed skills showed him that Atemu was a sleeping dragon. Shaking his head, Yuugi left the room.

His eyes immediately fell upon the blood lingering in the doorway. He grimaced, knowing it would have dried by now. Still, he set to work removing all traces of spilled blood from the flooring. If the others had spilled so much blood to make him pass out, he knew he was getting careless. Carelessness got people killed. The Knife-Dancers would appreciate a dead Yuugi very much. He would have to be wary of the leader. It was she that almost killed him.

After laboring for almost an hour, Yuugi had gotten rid of all traces of blood. A twinge of pain went through his stomach. Wincing slightly, he limped over to the bathroom to change his bandages.

There, he noticed, yet again, that Atemu had bandaged him with expertise. Either Atemu himself had been injured seriously, repeatedly, or someone he knew was getting hurt continuously. With both possibilities, Yuugi had to be wary. Who knew where this dangerous teen came from? He could be a deadly enemy or a potential ally.

One way or another, Yuugi would find out the truth. He hated secrets.

At least one secret could now be unraveled. Yuugi thought as he heard his bedroom door open and Atemu shuffling toward the kitchen. He waited until he heard Atemu fixing something to eat before stepping out of the bathroom. Feeling rather lazy, he decided not to put a shirt on. Besides, if his stomach wound started bleeding, at least it wouldn't stay his shirt.

Atemu was making another one of his favorites. Chicken teriyaki. Yuugi considered trying to pry information from him but decided against. Despite his nap, Atemu still looked like he'd climbed out of a pit in hell. Or he'd gotten out of the clutches of the Knife-Dancers' leader.

Yuugi stepped into view of Atemu silently. He saw Atemu's eyes wander then snap back to meet his gaze. Only his withering self-control held Atemu back from jumping Yuugi. Hikari lay on the kitchen table, tailing twitching.

Atemu cleared his throat, motioning to the other to have a seat. He sat and Atemu placed a plate of food in front of him, grabbing a plate for himself. They ate in relative silence, wondering what to say to each other.

* * *

I have no apologies to offer... nor excuse. I know my updates will be few and far between. I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

Atemu kept his head down, picking at his food. He knew the other Yuugi was watching him, cataloging his motions with a practiced eye. Part of Atemu wanted, yearned, to ask how Yuugi had sustained such injuries. But this Yuugi was not his Yuugi. This Yuugi was dangerous. This Yuugi knew blood and pain and possibly death.

"I'm..." Yuugi cleared his throat. Atemu looked up, wary. "I... Thank you for... helping me. I know I haven't been very friendly." Atemu raised an eyebrow. Hikari's tail twitched.

"You're welcome. Yuugi," Atemu replied softly. He let himself stare into Yuugi's eyes. They were amethyst, of course. Some things never changed.

"It can't have been easy, caring for me. I'd like to do something in return." Atemu swallowed hard, not letting his eyes drift any lower than Yuugi's clavicles.

"I know you have questions for me." Yuugi said flatly. "You want to ask me about how I got injured. And why you found me cutting myself." Yuugi lifted his arm. Atemu could see old scars too straight and too deep to be anything other than self inflicted. There weren't many across the otherwise smooth skin. There were just enough to make bile rise in the back of Atemu's throat. He surreptitiously pushed his plate of food away.

"I would not intrude on your privacy in such a way. Especially if you do not willing deign to put your trust in me." Atemu said stiffly. He wanted to know, badly. But maybe the way to gain this Yuugi's trust was to act the way Yuugi did, distant and apathetic. His emotional control was strained at best. He could only imagine the turmoil Hikari's power was in. Atemu made a mental note to check on his Guardian later.

"I wouldn't make the offer if I didn't trust you in some way. You've helped me from bleeding out in my own dorm. So ask. We both know you want to." It was true. Yuugi could still read him too well.

"I'd like to know... why you've been injured in such a fashion..." Atemu asked, gesturing to the bandages around Yuugi's middle and arm. "They do not seem self inflicted."

"They're from the gang leader of the Knife Dancers. She's wanted me dead for years. My friend and I, we had an understanding. We watched each other's backs. If anyone threatened one of us, the other would be a back up or ally, depending on what the situation warranted. Somebody wanted him dead. So they sent people after him. I ended up patching him up and helping him plan a counter attack before they could find him and finish him off."

"Might I ask who this friend is?" Atemu asked, a vague guess on the tip of his tongue.

"There's no harm in it." Yuugi said, eyeing Atemu warily. "You'll never meet him anyway. His name is Jounouchi."

Atemu sucked in a breath. There were universal constants after all. Perhaps there was hope for this timeline, this universe after all. Perhaps Yuugi was not so beyond salvation as Atemu first thought. The hope was a fragile one but it was the first positive emotion Atemu had felt in days. Hikari purred next to her master, tail twitching.

"Do you recognize the name?" Yuugi asked curiously, having noticed the reaction.

"I... knew someone once named Jounouchi. I highly doubt it is the same person. Please continue."

"Anyway we trailed a guy that we knew was part of the gang that had jumped Jounouchi. The idiot led us right to the entire gang. The Knife Dancers. We were prepared so we jumped in, guns blazing. Because we had underestimated how many there were, we just caused a bit of panic before hitting the streets running."

"Then how did this gang come to know of your existence?"

"The leader saw us slipping out. She couldn't go after us, you know, after sustaining so many hits to her number. But I knew she vowed to get even. Jounouchi and I lay low right now. So far we've been covering our tracks brilliantly. She doesn't yet know where I live."

"Who is the leader?"

"Masaki. Crazy bitch."

Atemu barely held in the gasp that threatened to escape. Anzu was Yuugi's enemy in this universe. Perhaps there were no universal constants.

"And the... self mutilation?" Atemu asked gently.

"I think knowing why I come back hurt is enough. That part of my life will remain mine for now." With a curt nod, Yuugi thanked him for the meal before disappearing into his bedroom.

Atemu remained at the table, idling stroking Hikari's fur. "What do I do, Hikari? I feel as if this Yuugi is beyond my reach. What do the Gods require of me here? He does not need me. He has lived too long with hatred and will not react with the love and friendship I can provide. What do I do?" Hikari met Atemu's eyes with the intense stare she had before. Atemu felt drawn the amethyst depths so similar to Yuugi's.

(Yami.)

Atemu sucked in a breath. His broken mental link surged with ghostly emotions. He didn't dare breath. Yuugi could not be alive at the other end of his link. The emotional sickness Atemu had went through could not have been fake. He had spent days rebuilding his soul after his other half had been ripped from his side.

(Yami.)

The call was very real. Atemu could feel the faint touch of Yuugi's very essence through the link. Hesitantly, afraid to expose himself a second time to a very powerful emotional overhaul, Atemu reached back.

/Yuugi?/

(I am glad you are strong enough to hear my call now.)

Atemu almost wept. /Yuugi!/ Atemu tried to project emotions through their link, momentarily forgetting that no one lay on the other side. His emotions simply were reflected back on him as if they had hit a mirror.

(Yami. Calm yourself.)

Bitter disappointment flooded Atemu's mind. Hikari winced in front of him.

(I am not Yuugi. I am Hikari. Yuugi gave me the last of his magic and so fed his personality to me. I cannot love you as Yuugi did, only protect you with his fierce passion and my own loyalty to you. But with effort, because I am not your other half, I can keep the Shadows at bay. They have been calling for you to return to them since your Yuugi has gone. But with the last of his magic, he charged to me the task of keeping you sane.)

/Hikari. You've been keeping the worst of the emotional sickness and Shadows away from me?/

(I have. Your emotions feed me. I needed to make sure you could not fall prey to their leeching. But as I said before, I can only do so much. I am not your other half. Yuugi is. The Gods sent you here to help Yuugi as much as yourself. You and Yuugi are powerful. Together the world could lie at your feet. There is a danger here, soon to rear its head. You are needed. Yuugi is needed. But if you cannot connect with him the way you did Yuugi of before, this world will perish in blood and flames as it did not in the universe of before.)

/Yuugi and I have to save the world again./

(This is accurate.)

/But this Yuugi is so... different. How can I connect with him? Am I to Bond with him as I did the Yuugi of before?/

(Yes, their personalities have stark differences. But you realize, Yami, that they are the same person. You are drawn to him; you cannot deny this. You have always been drawn to him. He _is_ Yuugi.)

/Then I must tell him everything./

(Eventually you will need to share your knowledge with him. Yuugi is strong but untrained. He has different skills with the same propensity to fight and protect the other Yuugi did. You must realize that the other Yuugi is gone, Yami. _He_ is your Yuugi now.)

/But.../

(If you wish to save Yuugi, you must trust him. You must allow him to trust you. Use your prior knowledge. Come to realize that even though many things have changed, some will always remain the same.)

Hikari closed their fragile link and jumped away, heading to Yami's room. She let the human mull over the things she had told him. The Gods had imparted knowledge of the coming events as best they could. They could not interfere too much with another time line. But neither could they let the senseless slaughter of an entire planet.

Atemu completed his nightly rituals almost on autopilot. He could not wrap his mind around loving much less Bonding with this Yuugi. He was just too caustic, too mistrustful. He climbed into bed, letting Hikari snuggle next to him. What would Yuugi want?

"_Atemu," the angel said, smiling."Have you remembered my name?"_

_Atemu regarded the angel holding him silently. He did know. But he didn't know. His heart remembered but his mind could not. It was frustrating. The angel's patient amethyst eyes regarded him with no sense of agitation. _

"_You are hikari. Light. You are special. But I do not know your name."_

_The angel's smile fell slightly but remained albeit wobbly. "You will remember in time, Atemu. The Shadows have robbed you of much. Their cold sting still frightens you even after so many lifetimes." _

"_You will stay with me?"_

"_I will stay as long as you need me. Until you accept your new destiny and move on. I will look after you until the Shadows are no longer a threat. Rest easy now, beloved. You are safe."_

_White wings enclosed upon Atemu as he dreamed no more. _

Atemu awoke to the feeling of Hikari pawing lightly on his cheek. He knew there was no danger for her slight form exuded calm. A new day. Another chance of trying to earn Yuugi respect. He accepted his new mission. He would do all that he could to save this world and Yuugi.

He swore to himself to protect his Yuugi. No matter what universe, Atemu would give his life for Yuugi. He would not fail to do so here. Bolstered by that promise, Atemu got out of bed. He resolved to teach Yuugi of magic. The scares littering Yuugi's body would fade under Atemu's care. He would be unblemished by knives or other dangers. He would gain Yuugi's trust and perhaps his love.

He would do all of this in Yuugi's memory.

Yuugi was sitting at the kitchen helping himself to last night's leftovers. Atemu heated up his own plate before sitting by Yuugi.

"Yuugi would you object to me giving you something? It is invaluable knowledge that I wish for you to know."

Yuugi eyed the other warily. "I don't agree to anything before knowing what it is."

"I need you to trust me." Atemu said patiently. "What I will show you will not harm you in any way. I swear to you. But in order for me to show you, I will need your trust."

"I don't normally do this but something tells me to trust you."

"I will not do anything to damage that belief."

Atemu extended his arm between them, palm up. "Watch," he said softly. Yuugi obeyed and gasped as black fire danced on Atemu's palm. Fire that Yuugi was certain was not there scant seconds before. He saw the strange cat watching him from the corner of his eye.

Carefully, as if Yuugi was a dangerous beast that were to strike at the slightest danger, Atemu extended the palmful of black fire to the wound on Yuugi's arm. Only Atemu's solemn promise of his refusal to hurt Yuugi stopped him from jerking back and retaliating.

The bandage burned away when Atemu grasped his arm. But the flames did not burn him. Yuugi stiffened in surprise but did not move.

"You will find that there is no scar whatsoever." Atemu whispered, releasing his hold on Yuugi. He inspected his arm and sure enough, no scar was evident. Yuugi rubbed at the skin. It felt normal to him. There was no pain of newly formed skin. If was as if the skin had never been damaged in the first place.

"What did you do?"

"I control Shadows. They answer to me without hesitation. Usually Shadows take lives and hurt. But they do my bidding, and I bid them heal you. So unwillingly they did. Will you allow me to heal the wound on your abdomen?"

Yuugi lifted his shirt silently giving his acquiescence. Atemu's touch was just as gentle as before. Whatever doubts Yuugi had about Atemu's loyalty vanished as Atemu touched his skin. Atemu's face was focused, almost loving in his ministrations.

"May I heal your other scars?"

Yuugi removed his shirt completely, letting Atemu's fingers quest over his skin. Yuugi almost shivered. Atemu touched him with familiarity. His touch was soothing as it was healing. It was almost as if Atemu was not only healing his external scars but also his internal hurts that had never healed.

Yuugi had been alone most of his life, relying on no one but himself. His parents had left him little in their untimely deaths. The most thing of value had been a gold puzzle. But Yuugi could not bring himself to sell the treasure. As soon as Yuugi had touched the pieces, the thing had called on him, begging him to solve it. He did not know what secrets the puzzle had held and had been bitterly disappointed when nothing came out of it. Yuugi had sold the puzzle to a museum curator that collected ancient Egyptian artifacts. A small family by the name is Ishtar.

With Atemu so concentrated on soothing his soul, Yuugi was left to ponder what he felt for the other. Of course he was grateful but Yuugi could not deny something about Atemu pulled at Yuugi in a way nothing ever had before. No, that wasn't completely accurate. The puzzle had drawn him the same way.

"I have finished healing your torso and arms." Atemu looked into Yuugi's eyes. "Are there any scars on your legs you wish to disappear?"

Yuugi couldn't suppress a shiver of desire. Instinct told him to trust Atemu. His more jaded side told him Atemu could be completely fake.

"I know you still harbor a slight distrust of me. I will not hurt you. I could not even if I wanted to. I would never hurt you. I will protect you with every bit of power I hold in my body."

Yuugi ached to believe him. A lonely corner of his soul cried out for Atemu. With a mental scowl Yuugi suppressed the urge to embrace what Atemu was offering. They barely knew each other. There was no reason for Yuugi to give himself away without a care in the world. Yet he craved regardless of what better judgment told him.

The Shadows in Atemu's palm dissipated. Instead his hands rested on Yuugi's hips.

"I apologize if this makes you uncomfortable." Atemu whispered. "There is something about you that calls to me like a moth to a flame."

"I feel it too." Yuugi admitted.

They looked at each other silently. Hikari simply watched the two. It would not be long.

Atemu moved one hand to cup Yuugi's cheek. Like two opposite sides of a magnet, they could not fight the inevitable pull.

When their lips touched, two halves snapped together as if they'd never been apart. They were Bonded again. Their souls entwined as deeply as they had been before. Partners even across universes. They would not be separated again. The world needed them.

Emotions and memories flitted across their newly formed bond. Yuugi knew Atemu. Atemu knew Yuugi. Their history and flaws were known and accepted in less time than it took for them to clap eyes on each other.

They were meant to be. They always were.

* * *

Surprised to see an update after so many years? So am I. This might be the only story I will finish though. Don't get too excited. It won't take years for me to update anymore, that's for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Hikari leaped onto the table as the two parted.

Atemu knew that Yuugi had been bullied as a child but instead of taking it passively, he had learned to fight back by causing as much damage as he could. He learned that Yuugi's parents had been killed on in a car accident, but in a gang fight. They had been caught in the crossfire. Once Yuugi had found this out, he vowed he would never allow himself to be helpless again. Yuugi had learned to fight, to stay invisible, to kill at too early an age. He trusted no one and allowed no one to be close to him. Jounouchi had been a fluke. He trusted Jounouchi to watch his back but never to take a bullet for him.

Yuugi knew that Atemu had loved him before. He knew how Atemu came to be his roommate, knew his entire history with the other Yuugi. He knew Hikari wasn't just a cat but a Guardian. He knew Atemu was deathly afraid of the dark. He knew that Atemu could control the Shadows but they could escape his grasp when his emotional control was shot to hell. He knew what a broken bond felt like. He knew the depth of Atemu's love for the other Yuugi, for him.

Neither said anything, only regarded each other silently. They had no secrets from each other. Their was only acceptance radiating from each side of the newly reformed link. Atemu could feel their link binding them strongly. There was no scar left from its previous severance.

/Yuugi./

(Yami.)

Yuugi did not seem surprised that he could hear Atemu in his head. He understood how the Bond worked and how Atemu had treasured it.

"Will you allow me to heal the scars on your legs?" Atemu said simply. "I know there is particularly deep wound that still bothers you from time to time. His eyes swept over Yuugi's still bare chest. "You can... put your shirt back on if you want."

Yuugi smirked before sliding off the chair. Atemu watched his every move critically. His eyes widened as Yuugi took advantage of their link, pushing emotions towards Atemu. His breath audibly hitched at the intensity of the emotions. Yuugi used their link with ease. He had no problem sharing his thoughts and feelings with another in so intimate a fashion. Slowly, too slowly, Yuugi eased the pants he wore off his slim hips.

Atemu couldn't help but stare both in lust and pity. He wanted Yuugi; there was no doubt about that. Atemu sank to his knees in front of Yuugi, calling upon his Shadows. Yuugi released a shuddering breath as Atemu gently erased any traces of scars. His long time wound where he had caught a knife aimed at Jounouchi faded to a dull ache before disappearing completely.

"Yami," Yuugi called plaintively.

/Aibou./

Yuugi felt the rush of emotion from Atemu at the use of the nickname. He felt Atemu's affection, his love, his lust. Yuugi sent back his own emotions as he kneeled by Atemu. They didn't have to deny their attraction any longer. Atemu surged forward, capturing Yuugi in a kiss that took his breath away. Need surged through their bond heightening the experience. Hands caressed and clung and possessed.

One sighed into the other's mouth, temporarily accepting their dominance, letting them ravage his mouth.

(Yami, the bed.)

/As you wish, aibou./

Atemu stood, pulling Yuugi up with him. They quickly walked towards Atemu's room, the closest. Atemu couldn't keep his hands off of Yuugi's skin. Warmth filled his senses. They shut the door to Atemu's room as they fell into each other's arms. The pull of the bond slammed them together. Love, lust, adorable swept through their shared bond, pushing aside hatred, shame, fear. Every corner of their soul was filled with light.

Hikari moved to the couch and closed her eyes, soaking in the positive emotions. With the reestablished link, she wouldn't be so crippled magically. It was almost time for the return of the Dark One. It was excellent timing. She knew Atemu and Yuugi wouldn't have been able to deny each other for long. Though Yuugi was different, he was essentially the same soul that Atemu had fell for before. The bond wouldn't have cared about being broken. It wanted to reestablish itself as soon as it could.

"_Atemu," the angel called, smiling widely. "I'm so glad you've accepted your destiny."_

_Gods how Atemu loved that smile. "Beautiful angel," he murmured. _

"_It's almost time for you and your aibou to face your new destiny. Together this time. You will both do great things. Stay together. Always. Let nothing separate you." _

"_You are leaving?" Atemu clutched at the angel's wrist, careful not to squeeze too hard._

_The angel only smiled wider. "Of course, I'm not leaving, Atemu, darling. I'm always with you." The angel gestured. "Look there."_

_Atemu obeyed the angel, how could he not? He saw himself and Yuugi wrapped in each others arms, sleeping peacefully. He saw the glow of their bond pulsing with gold light, linking their hearts and minds. _

_And suddenly, Atemu remembered._

_He turned to the angel. "Yuugi,"_

_Yuugi smiled. "I will always be with you to keep the Shadows at bay. Be happy, Atemu." He leaned forward and kissed Atemu's forehead. Against his will Atemu felt his eyes flutter closed as he fell asleep._

When Atemu and Yuugi sat themselves at the table the next morning, Hikari jumped up.

"_I must speak with you both._"

"Speak, Hikari. What do you wish to tell us?"

"_Though you fought with many others during the Final Battle, a preemptive strike against the Dark One with your combined power could possibly weaken the Dark One and he will easily be destroyed. Failure will not only result in the destruction of this world but yours, Yami.._" She looked pointedly at Yuugi. Atemu bit his lip and turned away.

"How is that possible?" Yuugi asked, who had seen the memory of the Battle. "The power that Bakura held was astonishing. How can we even compete with that?"

"_It is true that Bakura's Diabound became very powerful in the end. But Bakura had years upon years of absorbing power. He has not yet come to know about your Bond and the power it holds. He does not yet know his own destiny. You must find him and engage him in battle. He will not be as strong as he once was but he will not be weak either. Do not underestimate him. It will be your downfall. I will, of course, fulfill my role as Guardian. Your positive emotions do me good. I will be powerful once again when the time comes._" Hikari flicked her tail back and forth.

"How do we find Bakura?" Yuugi asked.

"_He will be where his has tortured souls for millenniums. His current vessel is Ryou._"

"We have to find him then. Find his Ring."

"_Yami, you must exercise caution this time. Bakura does not know your relationship but he will recognize a weakness when he sees it. Do well to protect your Light this time around. Stay close._"

"I will, Hikari. I lost Yuugi once; I refuse to do so again." Yuugi squeezed Atemu's hand in response, feeling a surge of protectiveness from Atemu.

"I can fight too, Yami. I can defend myself better this time around too. Don't worry about me."

"I will always worry about you, aibou." He thought for a moment. "Would you be adverse to learning how to control your magic? Light magic is a formidable weapon against Shadow. We will not have much time for you to master the art but whatever you can accomplish will defend you adequately."

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

I'll finish this up as soon as I can. No waiting for reviews or anything.


	8. Chapter 8

The months that passed Ryou was tracked down and watched every moment they could spare. They knew Bakura was feeding off Ryou's pain and fear like a leech. They wanted to reach out and fix the poor boy's life but there was much to be done to prepare.

Yuugi needed to learn to shield his mind from the call of the Shadows. Should he listen to them for even a second, his soul would be lost. His propensity to learn and perseverance drove Yuugi to master every technique Atemu threw at him. Yuugi could throw a whirling disk of Light, very dangerous for Shadow monsters. (He was surprised to learn that Duel Monsters were of Shadow creation but at this point, nothing could faze him anymore.) He could shield himself from certain Shadow monsters. These abilities and more Yuugi picked up like he'd be practicing for years. Atemu was more than satisfied at his Light's progress.

Hikari fed off their determination and love for each other. Though she grew no larger, it was clear she was a very powerful threat. She was constantly on alert to the slightest shift in magic. She saw traces of magic used, a very viable way to check on Bakura's workings. As Ryou grew weaker, the day of reckoning drew nearer.

Yuugi walked carefully down the streets, sticking to the shadows. He was hyper aware of his surroundings. The entire city crawled with Knife Dancers just waiting to drag him to their mistress. Each step he took with purpose. Every person he passed was scrutinized though they didn't know it. The first sign of attack, he'd run to safer ground. Atemu wouldn't be pleased with him for leaving but it couldn't be helped. He still had loose ends to tie up. The Knife Dancers' interference was one of them. He could never live in peace with them roaming the streets.

/What the hell do you think you're doing, Yuugi?/ Atemu's mental voice was scalding. /You are needlessly endangering yourself!/

(I'm taking care of a loose end.) Yuugi replied dispassionately. He could feel Atemu's presence in his mind, delicately searching for his reasons. To his surprise, he sensed Atemu's acquiescence.

/Will you allow me to help you, aibou?/ Atemu was much gentler this time. /I know you do not need defending. But will you allow me to fight beside you as your partner?/

(I welcome it.)

/I will be there shortly./

Yuugi stood out of sight as Atemu moved through the Shadows to reach him. It was not his preferred method of travel but the least time consuming.

"Aibou," Atemu said, announcing his arrival. Hikari circled Yuugi's feet, irritated that her master had left her behind on such a dangerous mission.

"_How can I be Guardian when you run off like that?_" she scolded. Yuugi kneeled down and petted the cat's white fur.

"This won't take long with such a good team."

"And it will give you practical use at shielding yourself in the Shadow Realm."

They clasped hands, bond humming between them. Yuugi kept a sharp eye out for telltale signs of the gang. Sure enough scant minutes later he saw a familiar face watching him like a hawk. He pushed the knowledge down their link, speaking meaningless words not to arouse suspicion.

/Where will we fight them?/

(They will lead us to their home ground for an advantage.)

/I will defer to you, aibou. Lead on. I will follow./

Yuugi nodded his assent before turning a corner into the alleyway. Sure enough the Dancer followed him. He had apparently called backup. The other end of the alleyway had been blocked.

"You'll follow us now." Atemu barely restrained his surprise. Honda Hiroto stood before him, a promise of death in his eyes. "Try not to make this difficult."

Yuugi struck a cocky position. A smirk crossed his lips. "Too afraid to take me now, Honda? You have to outnumber me five to one before you'll even consider jumping me. As it stands, however, I think I can spare a couple minutes to kicking your ass up and down this street."

Honda growled, taking a step forward. Atemu readied himself to fight before noticing Yuugi looked completely relaxed.

(Don't get riled, Yami. They're simply pawns. Conserve your energy.)

"You talk a big game, Mutou. Let's see if you still talk when I'm through with you!"

"Honda!" one of the others warned. "It's not our place. We're to take him to Masaki. She'll deal with him."

Honda reluctantly lowered his fists. Yuugi spared him a smirk. "Another time then, sweetheart." he taunted before turning away. Atemu kept watch just in case Honda decided to rethink obeying his orders.

The walk was short and silent. Atemu and Yuugi had already decided to continue with their hand holding. Surely they had already seen and assessed Yuugi's possible weakness and were already planning to use that against him. It was just another surprise the two could spring. No one questioned the cat which made Yuugi's lips twitch in humor.

The two were ushered into a warehouse similar to the one Jounouchi and Yuugi had raided before. Atemu saw Anzu there and repressed his urge to pinch himself. Gone was the seemingly pure visage of beauty. Anzu looked cold and calculating, utterly beautiful as well. Power suited her well. Her heart was twisted.

"Welcome back, Yuugi." She sneered beautifully. Yuugi looked bored.

"Masaki," he greeted emotionlessly. "How... _nice_ it is to see you again."

"Kill them." she ordered succinctly. She certainly wasted no time. In an instant the entire room was focused on them, guns locked. Atemu tensed, waiting for Yuugi.

"Care to play a game, Masaki?" Atemu didn't know whether to be amused or scandalized. That was his line!

"I'll play no games with you, Mutou. Your very presence sickens me. Kill them both!"

Atemu wasted no more time. Yuugi tensed as Hikari changed, roaring her fury. He wrapped his shields around himself as Atemu summoned Shadows to do his bidding. Chaos descended on the building. Their deaths were quick but bloody. It wasn't long until only Masaki was left.

Atemu itched to wrap his hands around her beautiful, pale throat. This woman had hurt his Yuugi, attempted to kill him. But it was not his place.

Still defiant even as her gang lay dead around her, Masaki stood tall. "I've tried to kill you before. Now it's time you returned the favor."

"Masaki. Maybe we could have been friends in another life." He clearly alluded to Atemu's universe where Anzu had fought with them to defeat Bakura. "I'll be sad to see you go."

"I'll admit that I'm not sorry to never see you again."

Yuugi threw back his head and laughed. Atemu saw Masaki twitch, wishing she had a weapon for take advantage of the opening. He growled in warning, Shadows tightening around Anzu.

"Do it, Yami." Without another sound, the only life in the room remained with Atemu, Yuugi, and Hikari.

Another step forward and they exited the Shadow Realm and reappeared in their shared dorm. Hikari flicked her tail as she jumped onto the counter.

"_The two of you need to find a balance. While Yuugi's Light still keeps you in check, Yami, the blood lust the two of you feel reigns unchecked. We weren't sent to this universe to stop Bakura only to have you two take over the world. As it is, we will rest for tomorrow. In two days time we go after Bakura. We've put it off for too long. Ryou is near death._"

"Right. Two days,"

"_It would do you two well to rest and recover._"

"You know, Atemu, you looked kind of hot with your magic crawling over your skin like that. You looked dangerous, sexy." Yuugi smirked, tantalizing his bond mate with images of explicit nature. Atemu made a breathless sound.

"I could say the same for you, aibou." he said, voice a bit strained.

Hikari was unsurprised as her two masters ignored her request. It was only natural they sought comfort in each other, she supposed. And the emotional feedback strengthened her. Perhaps it wasn't a total loss, she signed. She looked determinedly away from her masters. She was sure they were groping and kissing as they stumbled their way towards Atemu's bedroom.

Her tail twitched. Silly humans. She would take her own advice then, settling down to nap. Let her insatiable humans explore their renewed bond. They couldn't possibly... by the Gods she didn't even want to think about that. Incorrigible humans.

* * *

I find that if I upload as I write enough to fill a chapter, the story will finish itself faster. I'm sure after three years of impatient waiting, you're looking for quantity. Of course with shorter chapters, there will be more content. Enjoy! Oh yes, and those that stuck around after three years, thanks from the bottom of my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

After the brief respite, the three buckled down. Yuugi wasn't sure whether Ryou could be saved but he was still going to try. It wasn't as if one could choose to become a vessel.

Atemu watched from several feet away, fists clenched in nervousness. Yuugi had been chose to lure Ryou out because Bakura would have sensed Atemu coming in a heartbeat. As it was, Atemu had to shield his mind and the link he shared with Yuugi. It still didn't help his nervousness. Bakura was unpredictable. What if something happened? What if Bakura took Yuugi hostage again? What if Bakura... _killed_ Yuugi again? It couldn't be allowed. He would rip Bakura limb from limb before he could even touch _his_ Yuugi.

Hikari paced around his legs, Atemu's nervousness getting to her. She couldn't change form here and was suppressing the urge to yank Yuugi back from danger. She knew Atemu would never completely kill the protective urge he had. It was his nature.

Atemu and Hikari watched as Ryou opened the door. Atemu spared a moment to pity the poor boy. Ryou had always been pale but now he simply looked like a good breeze would push him away. There were dark bags under his eyes. Atemu knew that if he had been close enough to see clearly, there would be bruises and cuts riddling the boy's skin. No doubt Ryou wore long sleeves and pants to cover those marks, but Atemu knew they'd be there.

Yuugi reached out and gently cupped Ryou's shoulder. Atemu saw that flinch from where he stood. Fury burned within him. Bakura would pay, he promised himself.

"_Here they come. When we pull them into the Shadows, be prepared for a fierce fight. We cannot let Bakura escape to fight another day. He will only grow stronger. He must be defeated now or we will never rest._"

"I understand, Hikari. There's no way I'll let Bakura live to threaten Yuugi. I failed him once. I will never allow it again."

As the two Lights approached his hiding spot, he grabbed them and pulled them into the Shadow Realm. Ryou, already weakened by Bakura influence, nearly collapsed on top of Yuugi. A fraction of a second passed before Bakura straightened, eyes alight with the need to kill. His eyes flicked to Yuugi and Atemu acted with a second's delay.

Atemu stepped forward, thrusting Yuugi behind him as he aimed an old fashioned punch at Bakura. The move was unexpected so Bakura stumbled back from the force behind the move. Hikari had changed and growled challengingly at Bakura.

For someone outnumbered, Bakura looked remarkably calm.

"I knew this day would come... You couldn't just stay dead, Pharaoh?! No matter; I'll kill you now!" With a roar of insane laughter, Bakura summoned Diabound. Still powerful even after its long sleep, it attacked Hikari. They flew off, parrying and attack one another. They were evenly matched. But it left the field with Bakura, Atemu, and Yuugi.

Bakura wasn't as powerful as he had been during the Final Battle before, but Atemu took no risks. He stayed close by Yuugi as they worked together to bring Bakura down.

Atemu and Yuugi were back to back as they fought off Bakura's attack. Momentarily distracted, neither noticed Diabound flying towards them. Hikari screamed a warning but it was too late.

Diabound swooped down, separating Atemu and Yuugi just enough for Bakura to snatch Yuugi away. Atemu was thrown several feet back from the force of Diabound's movement.

"Bastard!" he screamed uselessly. His fingers ached to release a stream of power at Bakura, but he couldn't risk hitting his Light. Then he saw the knife that Bakura pulled from the Shadows. Atemu stumbled forward, reaching out as if he could take his Light back.

Atemu paled as he stared at a scene all too familiar. He didn't know how Bakura had managed to sneak up on Yuugi but there he stood with a knife to his beloved's neck. Atemu wanted to scream and cry and rage at the unfairness of it all. He had been given a second chance for a reason! It wasn't to see Yuugi die a second time!

Hikari roared above him; Atemu's anger feeding the Guardian's power. She flew in tight circles around Atemu, magic crackling over her scales.

"Release him, Bakura! Your fight is with me!"

"He's your weakness! I could see it the moment I saw you push him away from me. How long do you think he can stand the call of the Shadows, Pharaoh? How long until he succumbs?"

Atemu thought quickly. He couldn't allow Yuugi to be killed again. But unlike the first battle, this version had time. Time for Yuugi to escape without putting himself in danger.

/Aibou! Push the knife away from your skin! Use your magic! Concentrate, now, aibou!/

Atemu didn't know whether Yuugi obeyed him or not. He had to reveal Diabound before it could recover.

"Hikari, shine a Light in the darkness! Show me Diabound's location!"

With an echoing roar, Hikari shined like a sun in the darkness. "Attack Diabound!" Atemu cried, seeing Diabound cower away from the light.

He turned back to Yuugi, now pinned beneath Bakura. Hatred coursed strong through his blood. He ran towards his Yuugi with the intent to kill. The distance seemed to triple in size as he ran, murder in his thoughts.

Yuugi was pushed to the ground as Bakura hovered over him. Bakura straddled Yuugi's hips, throwing his weight into pressing a jagged knife towards Yuugi's pale throat. Yuugi fought back just as fiercely, throwing his magic into pushing the knife away. They were locked in an equal battle of strength.

"You're just as pretty as my little Ryou," Bakura growled at him. Yuugi didn't like that glint in his eyes.

A breathless gasp escaped him as Bakura grinded against his lower body. Where the fuck was Atemu?

"Maybe I shouldn't kill you, Yuugi. Maybe I should keep you for myself. You would be fun to break. The sight of your blood slowly leaving your body, of your face reflecting the pain you feel," Bakura's eyes looked crazed with lust. "Hearing your scream of agony echoing on and on..." He licked his lips.

"Not a chance in hell, you crazy motherfucker! I belong to Atemu!"

"Ah, that Pharaoh, eh?"

"Get off of my Hikari!" Atemu snarled, knocking Bakura back. He rushed at the other, logic clouded with hatred. He threw punch after punch as he straddled the other body. Dark emotions fueled his punches.

(No, Yami... you're using the wrong emotions. Bakura can't be killed with darkness. Only Light. Use your love for me, Yami.)

Atemu gasped as Yuugi sent his love through their link. He felt it well within him. The strength of tenderness, he had called it before.

Bakura was bloodied but by no means finished. He raised his first ready to send Atemu flying backwards. What he didn't expect was Atemu's finger touching his forehead. His Millenium Eye shone brightly before cracking. As it cracked beneath Atemu's finger, Bakura felt himself weakening.

Atemu closed his eyes, concentrating on the tenuous link between himself and Bakura. He sent everything Yuugi gave him to devastate Bakura's darkness. He sent love, affection, acceptance. Everything Yuugi provided for him to keep the Shadows in his heart at bay.

The emotions ripped through Bakura's defenses, driving his Darkness away from Bakura's grasp. Distantly he could hear Yuugi order Hikari to destroy Diabound. It would be weak with Bakura's hatred to fuel it. Bakura lay nearly comatose beneath Atemu's mental assault.

Bakura opened his eyes; Atemu tensed, waiting for his retaliation. But the eyes were soft, nonthreatening. "Aibou." He said softly. Atemu recognized the Light. He panicked; Ryou's soul was too fragile to withstand the call of the Shadows.

"Yuugi! Help me shield Ryou!"

He felt Yuugi's presence beside him almost instantly. Together a web weaved of their magic shield Ryou from the bite of the Shadows.

"Is it over?" Yuugi queried. "It can't be that easy, can it?"

Atemu frowned, spreading his awareness out. The Shadows reacted to his call but brought no information back. Could Diabound really have been destroyed?

Atemu lifted Ryou's unconscious body, still shielded from the Shadows and straightened. "Yuugi, Hikari, we need to help Ryou. He's the only one who can tell us whether Bakura is really gone or not. Yuugi, keep hold of that Ring. If Bakura does remain, I don't want him hurting Ryou any more."

Yuugi removed the Ring from around Ryou's neck. Hikari returned to her original form, rubbing against Yuugi's leg, purring softly. They were in no danger if Hikari resumed her cat form.

Thought Yuugi kept a tight grip on his emotions, Atemu could feel the strain of the Shadows getting to his Light. He had no resistance but his magic. And that was nearly gone.

"Come on, aibou. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can rest." Yuugi nodded. In his hands, the Ring seemed to weigh tons.

A couple steps later they returned to their shared dorm. Yuugi immediately collapsed, leaning on the couch for support. His breaths were labored but he waved Atemu off.

"Aibou,"

"I'm fine, Yami. Take care of Ryou first. Let him have my bed."

Atemu looked unsure but at Hikari's nod, he left to ascertain Ryou's status. Yuugi leaned heavily on the couch back, exhaustion pouring over his body. He sank to his knees slowly. Hikari mewed softly. Her master was in no danger. He was tired but it would pass. No Shadows clung to him. He was safe.

"Hikari," Yuugi whispered. His eyes closed as he lowered himself completely to the floor. Ryou would be fine with Atemu looking after him. Yuugi would just close his eyes for a while before cleaning up. Just a little while.

* * *

Sorry for the delay! I'm in the middle of my Spring Break and kind of forgot about writing for a while. There isn't much story left so the next part should be the last.


End file.
